


Omega Steve Rogers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [61]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 5





	Omega Steve Rogers Recs

**Title:** Don't Leave Me Here Alone  
**Why:** this is a series in which Bucky's the Alpha who thinks he's an Omega and believes that Omega!Steve is his Alpha. The trope inversion is :chefskiss: , the porn is just as yummy, and Steve/Bucky's dynamic remains strong despite being something entirely new. This was the fic that got me into reading A/B/O as well as knotting so I have a lot of warm feels for it  
**CW:** mpreg in the second fic  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/201566>

**Title:** Gifts  
**Why:** I have a weakness for mpreg, even more so when it's something rare or totally unexpected. This fic has it all. Omegas are very very rare and often quite delicate, everything Steve is not after the serum. (part 2 in the series is a wip but part 1 is finished in itself)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709213/>

**Title:** The Good Fight  
**Why:** iddy recovery fic with bucky as a POW with PTSD who is assigned an auxiliary omega to make him more stable  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597126/>

Title: I Get Misty Just Holding Your Hand  
Why: everything I love about omegaverse fics right here  
Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560012>

**Title:** Intertwined  
**Why:** It has so many of my tropes. Fair warning: part of the first one is practically a shot-by-shot rewrite of Winter Soldier, but it's great if you are an angst junkie like me. Part two is a WIP.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/923769>

**Title:** no matter the distance, I’m holding your hand  
**Why:** Funny canon divergence in which the asset takes his mission with him after rescuing him from the Potomoc. Unfortunately, being close to Bucky again sends Steve into heat.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182012>

**Title:** Of Feasts and Family  
**Why:** G-rated Thanksgiving fluff. The author’s note was “A quick note that while this isn't Clownfish ABO in any way, binge reading Scents and Sensibility absolutely reminded me of what exactly I love about ABO and that's the softness and affection, and that if I want the abo I want to see in the world I might as well write it.” and YES it lived up to that! What a good  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717787>

**Title:** Repress that Shit  
**Why:** Steve Rogers is a strong independent omega who don’t need no alpha. Until he does.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717330>

**Title:** Season of all things  
**Why:** The characterization and slow burn in this fic is fantastic. Steve is so himself in this fanfiction, and everything that Claudia_flies writes is a delight. A great small town AU with that lovely A/B/O worldbuilding entwined in it.  
**Why 2:** I second Season of All Things. It’s such a slow, quiet burn and that Bucky is [clenches fist] so sweet.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358929/>

**Title:** Sergeant Hot Pants  
**Why:** This is shrunkyclunks perfection, and it’s a lighthearted, fun fic. cleo4u2 can always be counted on for quality worldbuilding and an appropriate balance of angst to humor. Bucky is brought in to babysit the Avengers while Maria Hill is pregnant, and Steve is immediately interested. Lots to enjoy!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690999>

**Title:** The Ties That Bind  
**Why:** Fantastic worldbuilding with lots of fun clips from in-universe non-fiction ranging from “A-B-Oh My! A Brief History of Sex” to “Gender, Assignation, and Sexuality in European Folklore”, and a nice blend of missionfic and character study as Steve first tries to adjust to life in the 21st century without his bondmate and then tries to get him back.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073725>

**Title:** Triads and Tribulations series  
**Why:** Pure iddy fun that hits so many of my favorite omegaverse tropes. Steve/Bucky/Sam with omega!Steve, alpha!Bucky, and beta!Sam.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/550432>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
